bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Tyranitar983j
Sobre mi Bleach es una de mis series favoritas,pero tambien me gusta Pokémon y Inazuma Eleven Personajes favoritos Mis personajes favoritos son: #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Urahara Kisuke #Keigo Asano #Orihime Inoue #Hollow Ichigo #Kon #Yoruichi Shihōin #Suì-Fēng #Byakuya Kuchiki #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Ulquiorra Cifer videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Imagenes Favoritas Bleach byakuya0003.jpg FullHollowIchigo.jpg Grimmjow.jpg HichigoShirosaki.jpg Hollow Shikai.png Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png Ichigo salva a Rukia.jpg Ichigo ~ (51)98.jpg Kaien.jpg Kon.jpg Rukia sorprendida.jpg SA - Ichigo es poseido por su Hollow.jpg Tensa Zangetsu Hollow.png Zangetsu.jpg Ep 155837 0.png Tensa Zangetsu (52).jpg 275px-Yoruichi.jpg Yoruichi-07.jpg Yoruichi en forma de gato.jpg Yoruichistopsbyakuya.jpg 275px-Ulquiorra 4-1-.jpg 290px-Ulquiorra Snapshot3.jpg 337px-Resurrección Segunda Etapa.png Primera aparición de Ulquiorra.jpg Ulquiorra Cero.gif Ulquiorra a punto de quitarse el ojo.jpg Ulquiorra using garganta.jpg 1275354109792 f.jpg Ulquiorra Desintegrandose.jpg -AkA-Bleach 308 HD-19-41-38-.jpg -AkA-Bleach 308 HD-19-43-03-.jpg 16.png.jpeg 182920 111351382275792 100002027916285 87161 2295857 n.jpg 433px-Complete hallow form 2.jpg 547px-Episode 271 Hollow Ichigo.jpg 641.jpeg 800px-Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg 800px-Masked Ichigo.jpg Bleach zangetsu0025.jpg Corte.jpg Getsuga Tensho in Shikai-1-.gif 208 030 0001154.jpg 476px-Byakuya Catches Rukia-1-.png Bleach 59 030 0001.jpg ByakuyaBankai.gif ByakuyaSavesRukia.jpg Byakuya y Yoruichi.jpg Primera aparicion de Byakuya.jpeg 459px-Hitsugaya and Oin.jpg 477px-HitsugayaVsLuppiSevenTenticles-1-.jpg 637px-Hitsugayavshalibel-1-.jpg E239 Toshiro and Hyorinmaru-1-.jpg Hitsugaya.jpg 190px-Sogyo no Kotowari Shikai.png Pu i wp.jpg 300px-Hollow_Ichigo.jpg Bleach_Ichigo_Hollow.jpg images-2.jpeg 456.jpg 1224706979670_f.jpg hollow-ichigo-vs-ichigo-a-s.gif Ichigo_Half_Hollow_Mask_by_Xpand_Your_Mind.jpg Tomo 1.jpg Tomo 11.jpg Tomo 19.jpg Tomo 24.jpg Tomo 25.jpg Tomo 32.jpg 830px-Young ichigo.jpg Bleach 30 005 0001.jpg Bleach 39 004 0001.jpg Bleach zangetsu0025.jpg Ichigo's New Hollow Form's Mega Cero-1-.gif 1229174330787 f-1-.jpg Nel como Espada.jpg 477px-Ichigo fighting Shinji-1-.jpg 535px-Hirako aproaches Yamamoto-1-.png Hirako.jpg 35278 136734313026389 100000694636504 237013 5719807 n.jpg Hiyori.png Hiyori Sarugaki by hiperion sama.png Hirako holds Hiyori.png 180382 1849241476613 1407996874 2096578 4608354 n.jpg DSC00079.jpg 0.jpg 03efe22cd7dedda752f6af43eec8b5791224474927_full.png 1205903998_39501722_l.jpg 3316942083_0a44c33135.jpg 1249110194159_f.jpg Hollow_Ichigo_-_Bankai.jpg Hollow_Ichigo_Edit_4_by_AnimeHero7.jpg shirosaki-episode1236.jpg images-1.jpeg images.jpeg Osa.jpg BL219 008 0001.jpg Hisagi46.jpg Hisagi Academy.jpg Hisagi and Kira by Cyrilcynder-1-.png Hisagi contra findor.jpg Shūhei Hisagi.jpg Young Shuhei.png 190px-Kazeshini.png 477px-Kisuke; Gigai-1-.jpg 477px-UraharaExcitedToSeeYoruichi-1-.jpg 477px-Uruhara-vs-Yammy-1-.jpg 633px-Urahara Kon-1-.jpg 637px-Urahara rescues Hirako-1-.jpg Benihime.jpg Juventud de Kisuke y Yoruichi.jpg Kisuke Urahara Anime-1-.jpg Llegaurahara.jpg 16cca0c4d3af8cad639bd7d606ea6ffa1231569028 full.png 190px-Kaien shiba.jpg Aaroniero como Kaien.jpg Kaien Shiba se presenta ante Rukia.jpg Kaien y Rukia.jpg Rukia y Aaroniero.jpg 1260136793617 f-1-.jpg 165 - El Intento Asesino Hierve! El Jubiloso Grimmjow 0001.jpg 190px-Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png 285px-Renji x.jpg 290px-E320 Renji Mugshot.png Hhio Zabimaru.png HikotsuTaiho01.gif Ichigo vs renji.png RenjiAbaris.jpg Renji new look.png Rukia Renji Rukongai.jpg 773965500 DOTUDEXOMXRWVQG.jpg Bleach byakuya0002.jpg 190px-YammyByakuyaKenpachi.jpg 345px-Kenpachi Zaraki-1-.jpg Byakuya llega con kempachi.jpg Ichigo trata de herir a Kenpachi.jpg Ichinose y Kenpachi.jpg Kenpachi, byakuya y kyoraku regañados por yamamoto.PNG KenpachiStopsMayuri.jpg Kzn.jpg images.jpeg Ichigo Bankai3.png Rukia kuchiki .jpg 290px-Coyote Starrk Mugshot (ep277).png 415px-Starkreleased.jpg Bandeja Paisa 283 0001.jpg Bandeja Paisa 283 0001223.jpg K.jpg Shunsui Stabs Starrk.png Starrk.jpg Starrk Cero.gif Starrkk.jpg Mascara Hollow de Ichigo.jpg Bleach25.jpg Bleach tomo 52.jpg 489px-Harribel released2.jpg Halibell.jpg 190px-Sogyo no Kotowari Shikai.png 359px-Youngukitake.png Dibujoj.png Ukitake repeliendo el Cero de Lilynette.jpg 800px-Previous Form Harribel face .png 190px-Jinzen 302.jpg Resurrecciones de ulquiorra.jpg Zabimaru.png 190px-Kensei vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg H y H.jpg Harribel atacando a Hitsugaya.jpg Hitsugaya.jpg Hitsugaya05.jpg HitsugayaChasingDownShawlong-1-.jpg Hitsugaya hyorinmaru.jpg Hitsugaya stab Hinamori.png Hitsugayashikaianimeep48.jpg HyotenHyakkaso.gif Hyourinmaru-Toshiro-Hitsugaya.jpg Images-8-.jpg Jg.jpg Parodia1.png Ichigo vs Aizen - Final Battle.jpg Ulqui 4.png Hirako Vs. Aizen.png Zabimaru Spirit.png Escuadron 3°.jpg Escuadron 2°.jpg Escuadron 1°.jpg 190px-GinAppearsBehindIchigo.png 190px-Gin Grabs Hogyoku.jpg 190px-Ichimaru ties up Zaraki.png 190px-RangikuCapturesGin.jpg 290px-Gin ep 280.jpg AizenIchimaruTosen.jpg Bleach ichimaru0098.jpg Buto.gif ButoRenjin.gif GinAsHeAppearedInTheArrancarArc.jpg Gin Presentando la Enciclopedia Arrancar.jpg Gineyes.jpg Hitsugaya atrapa a Ichimaru.jpg Ichigo ataca a gin.jpg Ichimaru-gin.jpg Images (1) aiz.jpg SPnF Bleach 308 014 0008.jpg Vlcsnap-4240495.png Bleach renji0000.jpg Bleach Clear Collection -4 (13).jpg Bleach Clear Collection -3 (18).jpg Bleach Clear Collection -4 (10).jpg Bleach Clear Collection -4 (9).jpg 264432 2220549195703 1306888614 2724307 8258517 n.jpg Bleach (196).jpg 320097 169495206467616 100002214139937 359596 2117735480 n.jpg 304107 148093381953421 100002582796134 227330 1491135813 n.jpg Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png 640px-Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png Dordoni Alessandro Del Socacchio.jpg 120px-IchigoKurosaki.png 120px-Rukia.png 655px-The Fourth Level-1-.png 655px-The Lowermost Level-1-.png 655px-The Third Level-1-.png Door.jpg HELL.jpg InfiernoSEGUNDO NIVEL.jpg Jigoku hen.jpg Cero.jpg Gillians.jpg Hollow2.jpg Souryuuha.png Tsukishima opening Harukaze.jpg Kugo 343.jpg Yuzu 13 años.png Keigo nuevo.png Nueva tatsuki.png Ep212YoruichiBerates.png 1263664867345 f.jpg TatsukiRaizerBeast.jpg Byakuyas096.jpg Ichigo89.jpg Ulquiorra634-22.jpg Ichigo tied up-1-.png 290px-Ichigo en Las Noches.jpg 637px-Ishida Uryuu Episode 271.jpg Isshin Kurosaki2.jpg Karin.jpg Kisuke Urahara Anime-1-.jpg Orihime Inoue1242.jpg Tomo 49.jpg Ichigo detiene la acuchillada.jpg 190px-YachiruJumpsOnIchigo.jpg 477px-YachiruJoiningKenpachi-1-.jpg 606px-E201 Yachiru advises Kenpachi-1-.png 637px-Yachiru Sword-1-.jpg Bleach 40 004 0001.jpg C36.jpg Kary.jpg Ikumi Unigayabn.jpg Uryu nuevo perfil.png Karin nuevo perfil.png Yokochini nuevo perfil.png Ikumi nuevo perfil.JPG 3.jpg 363px-Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png 640px-Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over the girl's body.png 640px-Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png 640px-The real Byakuya and Renji arrive to save Ichigo and Rukia.png 641.jpeg 673px-Yoruichi regroups with Ichigo and Rukia.png 678px-Ichigo Fights Inaba.png 754px-Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi at the entrance to the Senkaimon.png 754px-Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png 754px-Inabas Ability.png 800px-Ichigo's sword is sliced.png 800px-Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg 800px-Masked Ichigo.jpg 800px-Oscuras Hole.jpg 830px-Young ichigo.jpg Bleach 30 005 0001.jpg Bleach 39 004 0001.jpg Bleach 59 030 0001.jpg Bleach zangetsu0025.jpg Chad e Ichigo.jpg Corte.jpg Dfsdhg.jpg FullHollowIchigo.jpg Getsuga Tensho in Shikai-1-.gif Ginjo-tells-ichigo-about-karin.jpg Ikumi xd.jpg Ichigo e Isshin.jpg IsshinFingerFlick.gif IsshinGetsugaTensho.gif Isshin Kurosaki2.jpg Llega Isshin a karakura.jpg SSS- Isshin habla sobre la actitud de Ichigo-1-.jpg Shinigami Isshin.jpg 754px-Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png 754px-Inabas Ability.png 800px-Ichigo's sword is sliced.png 800px-Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg Ikumi xd.jpg Aizen corta a love.png Aizen corta.png Shinji vs aizen.jpg AizenIchimaruTousen.jpg Aizen revelando.jpg Tomo 1.jpg Tomo 16.jpg Tomo 18.jpg Tomo 19.jpg -AkA-Bleach 308 HD-19-41-38-.jpg -AkA-Bleach 308 HD-19-43-03-.jpg 16.png.jpeg 182920 111351382275792 100002027916285 87161 2295857 n.jpg 290px-Ichigo en Las Noches.jpg 363px-Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png 433px-Complete hallow form 2.jpg 547px-Episode 271 Hollow Ichigo.jpg 63+.png 640px-Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over the girl's body.png 640px-Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png 640px-The real Byakuya and Renji arrive to save Ichigo and Rukia.png 641.jpeg 673px-Yoruichi regroups with Ichigo and Rukia.png 678px-Ichigo Fights Inaba.png 754px-Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi at the entrance to the Senkaimon.png 754px-Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png 754px-Inabas Ability.png 800px-Ichigo's sword is sliced.png 800px-Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg 800px-Masked Ichigo.jpg 800px-Oscuras Hole.jpg 830px-Young ichigo.jpg Bleach 30 005 0001.jpg Bleach 39 004 0001.jpg Bleach 59 030 0001.jpg Bleach zangetsu0025.jpg Chad e Ichigo.jpg Corte.jpg Dfsdhg.jpg El mundo de Ichigo sin los Edificios.jpg Evangelion-EC Bleach 292 015 0001.jpg Ginjo-tells-ichigo-about-karin.jpg Ulquiorra-1-.png ImagesCAQTU1GY.jpg 1298507386874 f.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-17h48m05s81.png Ishida en el hospital.jpg Orihime nuevo perfil.png Yuzu nuevo perfil.png Tumblr lt9lniDt841qffooco1 400.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-11h49m48s219.png IchigoAnimeEp113-1-.jpg Ulquiorra-1-.png 781px-Orihimeyasutora-1-.png ImagesCAUVZY8U.jpg ImagesCAQTU1GY.jpg 1211079381 f.jpg 331px-Grimmjow Resurreccion.jpg Bleach Grimmjow Pantera by OnEAndOnleHOcE.gif Fraccciom.jpg GrimmjowEp138.png Grimmjow Adjuchas.png Grimmjow Desgarron Animation by Utakata Rokubi.gif Grimmjow vs Ichigo.jpg Grimmjowgif 2.gif Grimmjown uliquiorra.jpg Ichigo-vs-grimmjow.jpg Grimmjow lanza sus Dardos.jpg Grimmjow rugido de poder!.gif Urahara-Benihime-unreleased.jpg Shikai de Benihime.jpg Yamamoto llega al rescate.png Bleach113-1-.jpg Bleach - 345 - Large Preview 03.jpg Bleach - 345 - Large Preview 02.jpg Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg 1231260538182 f.jpg Sode no Shirayuki, Shikai.jpg Bleach Muramasa by TheSunriseMassacre.jpg 1261443459685 f.jpg 245px-21.png Copia de 285258.jpg 198.Los dos cientificos.Mayuri y su trampa 20100918-18025900.jpg 190px-Brazo Izquierda del Diablo-1-.jpg 1260136793617 f-1-.jpg 142255-bleach150.jpg 190px-Ep32Leaving-1-.png 190px-Ep32RukiaSaves-1-.png 190px-Ep62HisanaLeavesRukia-1-.png 190px-Kaien Dies-1-.jpg 190px-Renji Rukia Guards Shrine-1-.png 190px-RenjixRukia2-1-.jpg 190px-RukiaSurroundedByTheExequias-1-.jpg 284px-Rukia kicks Ichigo's arm away-1-.png 320097 169495206467616 100002214139937 359596 2117735480 n.jpg 363px-Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png 479px-Orihime Spars With Rukia-1-.png 7d6a7430df075628b49b3703f90e665f.png Abarai renji and kuchiki rukia-12698.jpg Ichigo salva a Rukia.jpg Rukia Karakura.png Rukia como estudiante.jpg Rukia luego de ser herida por Fishbone D.jpg Rukia realizando Kido-1-.jpg Paginas creadas #¡Liberación! El nuevo Getsuga Tenshō #Zangetsu se convierte en enemigo #El nuevo Capitán de la 12ª División, Kisuke Urahara #Adiós... Kurosaki #¡Verano! ¡Mar! ¡¡Festival de trajes de baño!! Metas *Llegar a 100 ediciones.Hecho *Llegar a 200 ediciones. *Llegar a 1000 ediciones.